


Corporeal

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Be gentle Chara geez, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ghost Chara, Implied Fem!Frisk, Implied Male!Chara, Insults, Jacking off, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Goat Mom, Post-Pacifist Route, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and Chara finds a way to become corporeal for just enough time to get frisky with Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS PORTRAYED ARE 18+**
> 
> Enjoy!

Frisk enjoyed their life. After a true ending, a neutral route, and another true ending, they'd promised to themselves they would never reset again, although couldn't help but sneakily return to a close save file to prevent major accidents every once in a while. For example, when Chara would practice becoming solid and be walked in on.

Frankly, no one wanted to explain that, and Frisk only went back to a save file when Sans gave his okay. Frisk knew they gave the skeleton a horrible sense of desperation and fear when they'd tried to start a genocide run, but that was only because the first fallen child, Chara themselves, convinced them to! Killing Toriel wasn't enjoyable for anyone except Chara, who had occasionally possessed Frisk to kill her and a few other monsters, only letting themselves be visible to Frisk when they weren't in control.

It was when they got to the battle with Papyrus did Frisk give up and completely break down, forcing Chara out of their body and running into the tall skeleton's arms while sobbing hysterically. They remembered Chara's disappointment and disgust, flinching at the insults thrown at them.

"Stupid pacifist brat!" Chara would hiss, getting close and clenching their fists to their sides. "You-! Why the hell did you spare him?!"

It was very scary, despite the threats coming from a spirit, but Frisk knew it was worth it as they looked around their bedroom, remembering the very moment when they had reset and lived through their first pacifist experience all over again after listening to the voice message left for them.

Frisk had grown since then, both physically and mentally. They learned how to bake from Toriel, who had been kind enough to take them in, how to get themself out of a variety of situations by jokes and intimidation by Sans, how to cook gourmet spaghetti from Papyrus, and a lot more lessons from the rest of their monster friends. They were still the ambassador for the monsters, and they took great pride in representing an entire forgotten race.

However, Frisk's mostly enjoyable life did have its downsides. They had to bear the guilt of leaving Asriel down in the Underground, the regret of killing all those monsters before they had met Papyrus again in the neutral route. They couldn't even tell anyone about it!

They sighed. These feelings often kept them up at night. Frisk looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were pasted onto a section of their ceiling above their bed. Looking up at those faintly glowing plastic stars brought back memories of the shining crystals stuck in the ceilings of a few of Waterfall's dark and damp caves.

"Hey, dipshit, why are you still awake? You've been laying here doing fucking nothing for two hours, idiot." Asked an irritated voice. Frisk groaned and rolled on their side, facing the wall.

Not only was Frisk weighed down by an almost overwhelming amount of guilt and dread, they were always reminded of it by a certain individual that almost never left their side. Chara scoffed.

"Wow. Don't you know it's rude to turn away when a superior is speaking to you?" The spirit sassed. Frisk 'tch'ed. Chara threateningly came closer.

"Don't you 'tch' me, brat!" They practically growled, mocking the sound the other teen made. "Answer the damn question!"

Frisk stayed quiet. The spirit got angrier.

"Why, you-!" Chara suddenly paused in their advance towards the quiet teen. Frisk, sensing this, nearly turned around to look at them, but resisted out of pure stubbornness.

"... Huh." They heard the ghost say, as if thinking in wonder and curiosity. Chara's presence disappeared, and so did the tense atmosphere. Frisk let out another sigh, flopping back into their original position, facing up towards the ceiling again as their muscles relaxed.

They've gotten more used to the name-calling by now. They figured it was a Chara thing, to spout insults and mockery to those who the ghost felt deserve it. It's been quite the experience, considering Frisk was the only one who could hear and see them, but at times, they'd have to admit things have gotten interesting; funny, even.

Like that one time Chara got angry at a guy who cut in front of Frisk at the vending machine and got the last chocolate bar Frisk was going to get for Chara. The spirit got so angry, they yelled profanities and threats at the man, who was blissfully oblivious to the spirit's actions, instead just taking the time to slowly tear open the wrapper of his candy.

Frisk had tried to hide their laughter until Chara became corporeal just enough to wack the chocolate out of the man's hand and onto the ground. Frisk had tensed and speed-walked away, the vending machine forgotten.

"If I can't have that damn chocolate, no one can!" Chara had yelled as their energy was pulled towards Frisk. The two literally could not be without each other even if they tried. Chara was tethered to them. Even if they did leave out of sight, they would always have to come back. It seemed Chara's energy came from Frisk.

Frisk snickered at the memory. They began to reminisce about funny memories of the ghost teen to occupy their mind, letting out a giggle every now and then. Happy thoughts filled their mind, temporarily replacing the negative ones, and Frisk found their eyes slowly dropping closed and sleep eventually taking over them.

Their slumber didn't last long.

It was late at night when the bed dipped around Frisk and a mischievous chuckle was heard as the blanket was torn from over them. Their eyes shot wide open as cold hands slapped against their mouth and around their neck. Knees pinned down their hands that laid palms-up on either side of them. The first thing they saw were two red eyes that almost seemed to glow. A muffled cry of Chara's name came from the pinned teen.

Frisk began to wriggle and kick their legs, desperate to get out of the tight hold pressing down on their windpipe. The now solid Chara laughed in delight, although quietly as to not wake anyone up. Only Frisk and themselves were awake at this time of night.

"Do you like my new form?" Chara cooed mockingly, grinning sadistically at the fearful teen below them. "I don't know how long this lasts, so we'll have to make this quick."

They lowered the pressure on Frisk's windpipe to allow them to breath in through their nose. After a moment, they took their hand off of their mouth. Frisk inhaled greatly and started to yell.

"Tor-!" Chara quickly cut them off, growling as their hand slapped against Frisk's mouth again. They stopped struggling, frozen in mild terror.

"Ugh, I thought you'd be smart enough to not scream, dumbass. Looks like I was wrong for once." They hissed threateningly. "Are you going to do it again?"

They removed their hand again, slowly. Frisk shook their head furiously, scared of what could happen to them if they disobeyed. This was the first time they had ever seen this happen, and they didn't want to find out just how strong Chara was in their solid form.

"Say it." Said teen ordered Frisk. Frisk opened their mouth, then pressed back against their pillow as much as they possibly could when Chara leaned close and hissed out, "quietly."

"I-I won't do it again." Frisk whispered out. Chara narrowed their blood-red eyes at them.

"Do what?"

"I won't s-scream again." Frisk said shaking. The teen above them chuckled in satisfaction.

"Good human." They mocked. Frisk flinched when they felt a cold hand, the hand that was on their mouth, trail down their jaw, neck, and collarbone, stopping above their left breast. Chara hummed in thought as they let their hand wander around Frisk's chest. Frisk squeaked when they were groped through the shirt they had worn to bed.

"Ah, girls don't wear bras to sleep, do they? I wonder why." Chara thought to themselves, almost absentmindedly squeezing one of the balls of fat that females usually had on their chests. They switched their gaze to Frisk who whimpered out of equal pleasure, fear, and embarrassment.

They kept their gaze on Frisk's facial expression as they moved their hand to the other breast, this time locating the nipple through the thin fabric and pinching it. Chara raised an eyebrow when Frisk's eyes suddenly shut, eyebrows furrowing and bottom lip being bitten. The pinned teen subconsciously arched their body up towards Chara's hand.

"Does this feel good to you? Why?" They questioned. Frisk didn't answer, and this time, Chara didn't care.

"Whatever." They dismissed, opting to look back at Frisk's body rather than waste time intimidating them. Their cold hand trailed down to the edge of Frisk's t-shirt, lifting it up to reveal the smooth skin underneath. The hand explored Frisk's stomach, drawing circles around their navel and trailing to their sides, feeling the muscles tense under their touch.

Frisk honestly thought they were going to lift the shirt up higher, but wasn't exactly disappointed when Chara seemed to lose interest and move their hand back down, not bothering to pull the shirt down with them.

The teen above Frisk fiddled with the drawstrings of their shorts for a few moments, making them think they were having second thoughts about touching them more, before abruptly pulling them down. Frisk gasped.

"Black panties? Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to impress someone." They said to Frisk, looking back up at their red face. When Frisk opened their mouth to talk back, the hand on their neck tightened for a few seconds in warning. "Shut up. Who'd want to be with anyone like you?"

Chara didn't bother enjoying the annoyance on the other teen's face, only bringing their hand lower. When Frisk felt the cold touch on the spot where their clit was, they gasped. Chara heard this and pressed down harder to draw a small moan from them.

"What? Don't tell me you're getting into this." Chara said, glancing at Frisk's pleasure-filled expression. "Geez. Who the hell would get turned on by a serial killer touching them? Look, you're already fucking wet!"

Chara let a few fingers feel around the opening of Frisk's womanhood through their panties. The growing dampness of the underwear around it was enough proof to show they were, in fact, heavily aroused by Chara's touch.

"Fucking weirdo." They hissed, and Frisk bit their lip. Maybe they had finally been driven crazy from the guilt of murdering all those monsters before, because they found they almost liked being insulted. God, Chara had turned them into a masochist somehow, they knew it.

Chara didn't notice the look on Frisk's face, for they had already looked back down at their hand. They toyed with the top edge of the black panties before slowly pulling them down. They stopped and glared up at Frisk when they started fidgeting.

"Stop moving, dammit. I can't get these off if you do." Rather than obeying, Frisk did exact opposite. They started to struggle again, not because they wanted Chara to stop, but because they wanted to see what Chara would do if they got mad. It was a huge risk, they knew, but they just couldn't help but wonder. They could always tell Sans what happened and have him blast Chara away for a while, after all. It wouldn't be the first time Chara hurt them.

"Fucking idiot!" Chara cursed, removing their hand from Frisk's panties. They squeezed their throat, bringing their other hand up to slap Frisk across the face. That effectively got them to stop moving, and Frisk groaned. Well that stung.

Chara didn't waste a second throwing off Frisk's panties and plunging a finger into them. Frisk gasped out of shock and couldn't keep themselves from moaning out loud.

"Dumbass! What makes you think you can get out of this? If I want to touch you, you let me fucking touch you, you got that?" They hissed, pulling out their finger and thrusting it back in so hard, it almost hurt. Almost.

Frisk moaned again, stuttering out a "yes." Chara wasn't satisfied.

"I asked you if you understood!" They quietly said through gritted teeth. Frisk whimpered.

"Y-Yes, Chara!" They managed to get out. Chara removed their hand from their throat, using it to cover Frisk's mouth instead.

With a growl, the dominant teen pushed in another finger, starting to pull them out and thrust back in quickly. Frisk bucked their hips, allowing themselves to let out moans and whimpers against Chara's hand, breathing heavily through their nose.

"You're fucking liking this, aren't you? Sicko." Chara said, noticing every pleasured expression Frisk made. "The whole reason why I became corporeal in the first place was to get off on getting you off, but you just had to be a bitch about it, didn't you?"

Frisk couldn't reply, amazed at how those insults seemed to spur on their hips. Their moans grew louder and their eyes were shut tight as their back arched. Chara scowled.

"Look at me." Frisk didn't open their eyes. "I said, look at me!"

Chara stopped abruptly, and Frisk's eyes shot wide open out of disappointment. They shot their gaze to Chara, who was glaring knives.

"When I say to do something, you do it! I want you to watch me fingerfuck you, Frisk." Frisk nodded, desperate for Chara's touch. Their hips never stopped bucking, cold fingers still buried deep inside them. "Good."

Chara started again, and Frisk gasped and moaned. They panted into Chara's cool hand, obeying and struggling to keeping their eyes open, not wanting the pleasure to end, not when they were so close to release.

"Speaking of fingerfucking, you don't seem to be in any pain. Have you done this before, Frisk?" Chara asked, gazing at Frisk with wondering eyes. They scoffed and let out a laugh when they nodded shyly. "Of course! You dirty fuck, you do it when I'm gone, don't you? No wonder I'd come back to see you as a gasping mess! How did I not notice?"

Frisk blushed deeply, glancing away out of embarrassment, them quickly snapping their eyes back to Chara, remembering the threat of taking this pleasure away from them.

"Ha! Say, why don't you show me how you do it? I'm genuinely curious about how you masturbate, Frisk!" Chara exclaimed, moving one of their knees to release Frisk's right hand from under it. Frisk clenched the hand, immediately noticing how numb it felt after being trapped beneath someone for so long.

"Use my hand. Go on." Chara encouraged, chuckling. They stopped their fingers when Frisk hesitated, amused when the other teen almost immediately took a hold of their wrist and pulled it back, thrusting it in with a moan. They did so repeatedly, keeping a fast pace, stopping every now and then to grind against Chara's fingers when they ran out of breath.

"Wow, you're really going at it, aren't you? You sick fuck!" Chara laughed quietly. Despite the humiliation, Frisk didn't stop pleasuring themselves with Chara's cold hand. They let out moans and whimpers and gasps, their legs spasming occasionally as heat radiated from their core. It had been a while since they masturbated, and they found being called names along with using someone else to finger themselves was a huge turn on.

Frisk felt their orgasm approaching. They groaned loudly into Chara's palm, hips wildly bucking up as they controlled their hand, thrusting the amused teen's fingers in and out of their wet hole, meeting each thrust with their hips. They threw their head back, keeping eye contact with Chara, who looked utterly fascinated by their determination to cum.

A knock on the door made Frisk freeze, eyes wide. Any chance of orgasm immediately disappeared as the knob jiggled. Frisk let out a sigh of relief. Chara had the sense to lock the door while Frisk was still sleeping earlier. How long had it been since then?

"Child?" Toriel's voice rang out, a hint of sleepiness laying beneath her words. "I heard you gasping. Are you alright? Have you been crying? A nightmare, perhaps?"

Chara snickered and removed their hand from Frisk's mouth. They knew it would be useless to feign sleep, so they decided to reply, letting go of Chara's wrist.

"U-Uh, yeah. Sorry for waking you, mom." They said, mentally cursing themselves for stuttering.

"Would you like to talk about it, my child? Why is your door locked?" The doorknob jiggled again.

"Don't come in!" Frisk exclaimed. "Uh, please."

There was a long silence. Toriel seemed to be suspicious of Frisk's words, and Frisk hoped she was sleepy enough to dismiss them.

"Alright, my child." Frisk let out a breath of relief. Then they squeaked. Chara chuckled quietly.

The damn ghost had started moving their hand again, albeit slowly. Frisk gasped silently.

"My child? Are you alright? What was that noise?" Toriel asked, tone growing worried. Frisk glared at Chara, who only curled their fingers up to slightly press against their g-spot. Frisk just barely held back a low moan, biting their lip.

"Uh, a mouse! I-It was a mouse, don't worry, I'm fine!" They tried to convince Toriel, attempting to ignore Chara adding another finger to them. "Mm, m-mom, I'm r-really tired, so..."

"Ah, I'm sorry, child. I'll leave you alone to rest now. Maybe we can deal with the mice in the morning if you're not feeling up to it right now."

"Right. Ah! Uh, goodnight, mom." They said as casually as possible, shuddering after a particularly hard thrust. Toriel stayed quiet for a few moments, then spoke up again.

"Good night, my child. Call me if you need anything, alright?" She asked, already starting to walk away.

"I will!" Frisk ended, bringing their own hand up to their mouth to moan. When the goat woman's footsteps disappeared and her bedroom door opened and closed again, Chara began furiously thrusting their three fingers in and out of Frisk with a laugh.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" They laughed quietly. "She didn't even know I was in here! Imagine if I had left the door unlocked! Oh, that would've been fun to explain!"

Frisk groaned into their hand. Chara's laughter eventually died out, and they took complete control of their pleasure again, even taking their free hand and bringing it up Frisk's shirt to grope their bare breasts.

"Damn, these are fucking soft." They muttered to themself, alternating between the two, occasionally pinching or rubbing a nipple, but never slowing their actions on Frisk's womanhood.

Frisk kept their eyes on Chara, watching their interested expression as they firmly squeezed their breasts. Frisk soon forgot about the encounter with Toriel, back arching again as they came close to their peak. Chara soon noticed their moans getting louder.

Frisk was almost there. They started to buck their hips again, meeting the other teen's thrusts. Their insides clenched around cool fingers when they curled up to reach that special place inside of them. Frisk mewled and squirmed, eyes focused on watching Chara's fingers pump in and out of them, lewd sounds filling the room.

They were so close, they felt like they were about to burst, they needed it so bad, they were going to-!

Chara stopped. Frisk groaned loudly into their hand out of annoyance. Their hips moved desperately, feeling that warmth inside of them slowly ebb away. They whined, looking up at Chara with pleading eyes. They were so close to cumming, yet it was taken away from them so quickly.

Chara didn't bother explaining themselves, only removing their fingers from Frisk completely. The needy teen watched in confusion and disappointment as Chara wiped their hand on the bedsheets, then reached up to their pants, starting to undo the button and zipper.

Frisk's eyes widened when Chara casually pulled their pants down along with their underwear, moving away from Frisk to kick them off and discard them somewhere in the room. Frisk eyed the member that stood proudly, glancing up at Chara in shock as they sat up.

"No, we're not going to have sex." Chara explained, sitting in front of Frisk as they brought their freed hand up to their chest, soothing it with their other hand. "I needed to get off myself, remember? Or are you too much of an idiot to?"

The ghost teen took their member in their hand, observing Frisk's wet hole, but not before noticing Frisk looking at their penis. Chara began to stroke themselves, silently watching as Frisk brought a hand to their own private area.

Frisk toyed with their outer lips, getting their fingers slick with their juices before slowly pushing two of them into their hot hole. They whimpered, bringing their other hand up to their mouth again. The two continued to play with themselves, watching each other do so.

Frisk moaned and whimpered as they brought their fingers deep into themselves, curling them up just as Chara did earlier. They leaned back against their headboard, eyes never leaving Chara stroking their erect penis.

Chara watched Frisk pump their fingers in and out of their hole, stopping their own hand to rub their thumb across the head of their dick, spreading the drop of precum gathering at the slit. They noticed Frisk shudder at the sight and chuckled.

Eventually, they both picked up the pace. Frisk grew louder, desperate to feel themselves throb when they came. Chara groaned every once in a while, bringing their other hand up to rub against the slit of their dick.

"Ugh, your fucking pussy looks so wet, Frisk." Chara said, grunting. Frisk's cheeks went bright red, and those words alone made them moan into their hand. Frisk started to drool, bringing their hand away from their mouth to pull their shirt over their chest, revealing breasts that bounced slightly whenever they bucked their hips.

"Don't fucking cum until I say so, alright? You sick fuck, you're masturbating in front of a killer. You don't even deserve to orgasm, do you?" Chara mocked, hand on their cock picking up speed. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum all over you. Keep going."

Frisk nodded, hand slapping back over their mouth. Soon, they felt their orgasm approaching for the third time. They wanted to cum so bad, having been torn away from it twice already. That delicious heat began to spread through their body again, and they arched their back with a moan, subconsciously pushing their breasts towards Chara.

They were so close, ready to cum, but they had to wait. The slap from before still stung, and they knew they'd get much worse if they disobeyed Chara again. The thrill of being watched and masturbated to while fingering themselves was a great turn on, and Chara kept muttering dirty things as they jacked themselves off.

"Fuck yeah, shit, you fucking freak, keep fucking yourself with your fingers," Chara growled, eyes only leaving Frisk's womanhood to glance up at their face. Frisk's bedroom was filled with the sound of moaning and grunting, Frisk's hand slapping against their skin, and Chara saying things so lewd, a whore would blush.

"I-I'm so close!" Frisk said. They started to grow cramps in their hand and arm, but they didn't care, not even bothering to slow down. Chara groaned, using their precum as a makeshift lube for their shaft, feeling it throb beneath their tight grip as they furiously tugged on themselves.

"Fuck..." Chara drawled out, feeling their release approaching.

"Chara, I-! Mm!" Chara reached out, rubbing Frisk's clit quickly, feeling them tense and let out a loud groan against their hand.

"Cum, Frisk." Chara said, grunting again and letting multiple shots of thick semen burst out of them just after Frisk muffled a scream using a pillow, squirting all over the bedsheets and Chara's lap. Frisk's orgasm was more drawn out, and they were watched by the other teen as they shook and moaned into the pillow they were quick to grab. Chara's hot cum landed on Frisk, painting parts of their stomach and abdomen with thick, white lines.

"Holy shit, you're a squirter." Chara said, almost sounding impressed. Eventually, the feeling slowly crept away, and the two teens struggled to catch their breath. Chara took their hand off of Frisk's clit as they put down the pillow, and they brought it to their mouth to taste their juices. Frisk moaned once more when they saw this and completely slumped back against the headboard. Chara liked Frisk's taste, and listened carefully for anyone approaching.

When they didn't hear anything other than the sound of Frisk panting heavily, they knew no one had waken up. Chara scooted back and leaned down, making Frisk jump at the feeling of their warm breath against their sensitive pussy. Chara looked up at them with a gleam in their eye.

"I have a little bit of time left, and you don't taste half bad." Was all they said before licking the length of Frisk's slit and drawing another moan from the other teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few nights after Frisk and Chara had pleasured themselves and each other. Chara hadn't been around a lot since then, only occasionally appearing out of the corner of Frisk's eyes, but that was it. No taunting, no insults, no sexy fun times making Frisk lie awake at night thinking about them in increasingly damp underwear.

After Chara had made them both reach their peaks multiple times, their time being solid had eventually ran out. By the time the two horny teens were satisfied, a very dim light shone through the curtained windows, slowly spilling into Frisk's musty bedroom, which was heated with sweat and smelling of sex.

Frisk had cleaned themselves up after trudging into their attached bathroom, but when they came out again, ready to change into other clothes, their ghost partner had disappeared. Far too exhausted to dwell on Chara's sudden disappearance, they changed into different pajamas and quickly feel asleep as the sun rose and the then slightly-opened window aired out the room.

Needless to say, it was a pain waking up a bit late that day and being questioned. Frisk did usually wake up much earlier, after all. They shrugged off everyone's questions and casually stated a mouse woke them up late at night and they had to get it out through the window before they could sleep.

Toriel seemed to want to bring up Frisk's strange behavior when she'd knocked on the door that past night, but saw how tired they were and respectfully decided to drop it, offering them much need butterscotch pie instead. Good ol' goat mom, kind, as per usual.

As of now, Frisk was laying on their side, holding some of their blankets to their chest as they tried and failed to fall asleep. It might've been silly, crazy even, but they found themselves thinking of Chara for what must've been the billionth time since the other night with them. What they wouldn't give to feel their hands roam their body again, fingers driving them to their sweet, sweet release...

Frisk rubbed their thighs together, attempting to relieve some of the heat that had built up down below. Staying solid for that much time must've taken far more energy for Chara than they'd thought. Just where were they?

Well, whatever. Might as well enjoy a good night's sleep while they can, Frisk thought, shifting around a bit to get more comfortable. They had to admit, just thinking about the way Chara made them feel and how hot Chara's expression was while Frisk watched them jerk their cock made their lower regions throb and dampen, but they decided to get some rest and hope the problem went away as they slept.

Frisk must've jinxed themselves during that thought process somehow, because they were awoken what could've only been a few hours ago by hot breath fanning across their face and a pressure on their clothed slit. When all they did was moan softly and shift their legs around, a soft, sadistic chuckle could be heard.

Frisk's eyes snapped open and focused on the red eyes burning holes into their own only two or three inches away.

"Miss me?" Chara grinned widely. A yelp of surprise was caught in Frisk's throat as they shot backwards out of shock, nearly falling off their bed. Sure enough, the saw Chara still laying there casually, looking up at their bewildered expression with a twinkle of amusement in their eyes. After a moment of silence, the ghost teen spoke.

"What? Aren't you going to greet me after all this time?" They feigned hurt, sitting up and forcefully tugging Frisk into the center of the mattress before climbing over them, knees on either side of their hips, and hands holding down their shoulders.

"C-Chara? Why are-" Frisk stuttered, easily getting cut off by the ghost teen.

"Why am I here? Jesus, are you that stupid? If you must know..." Chara leant down to growl seductively into Frisk's ear. "I'm horny as all hell and you're dealing with it, whether you like it or not."

Frisk shuddered as Chara spoke and caused chills to roll down their spine. The teen whimpered as a hot tongue slid across the outside shell of their ear.

"Turn over." Chara ordered, pulling away. Frisk did as told, moving beneath Chara so they were laying on their stomach, worried eyes trained at the wall beside them rather than being buried in the sheets. As they moved, their shirt rode up a bit, revealing the smooth skin of their lower back and the top of their shorts they wore to bed.

Chara pushed themselves up so they were sitting on the backs of Frisk's legs before their cool hands roamed their exposed skin. Frisk shuddered as Chara ran their hands over them, letting them travel beneath their thin shirt and push it up as they did. Frisk arched their back slightly when Chara tugged at their shirt to let them rise the fabric up to their shoulders.

Frisk lay back down, sighing when their bare breasts met the sheets of the bed as they were warmed by their body heat. Chara traced their shoulder blades, then pressed down on both of them so hard, Frisk feared they were going to crack them. Before they did, though, Chara released the pressure they put on them and traced the hem of Frisk's shorts instead.

Frisk let out a relieved sigh. They then gasped in surprise when the teen above them pulled the elastic band of their shorts back and then released it, chuckling as the band met Frisk's skin harshly. They seemed to be satisfied when they pulled down the shorts and saw a long, reddening mark where the shorts slapped against the pinned teen.

Chara pulled the shorts down Frisk's legs, not bothering to pull them down all the way. They laughed slightly, and Frisk blushed.

"No panties this time? You really are a fucking slut, aren't you?" They mocked, making sure to keep their voice down. They didn't want any interruptions this time.

Chara plunged two of their fingers deep into Frisk, who quickly turned their face to moan into the bed covers. They reached up to grab a pillow and placed it under their head to muffle their sounds of pleasure, shaky breaths and quiet moans leaving them as Chara thrusted their fingers into their wet hole. They felt the other teen leaning down to growl in their ear again.

"You like that, don't you? You enjoy me fingering you, huh, you little bitch?" Chara snarled, thrusting their fingers particularly deep inside Frisk, who nodded rapidly. Chara wasn't satisfied, sitting up straight again and slapping Frisk's ass with their free hand.

"Answer me, dumbass. Fucking talk." Frisk yelped and lifted their head from the pillow, letting the irritated teen see their flushed face and embarrassed expression.

"I-I... ah, I l-love it when you-mmf... finger me, Char-ah!" Frisk moaned into their pillow again as Chara brought their hand up to snake beneath Frisk and grope their chest.

"That's it... Yeah, moan for me, Frisk." Chara grunted. A few moments later, they stopped. The teen below them whined and squirmed, trying to lift up their ass to meet Chara's cold, wet fingers. Chara hummed in thought, then spoke.

"Let's try something different." They said, pulling their fingers out of a confused Frisk. Before they could ask what they were doing, a gasp of shock escaped them as they felt one of Chara's slick fingers prod their asshole. Frisk let out broken pants as Chara eased a finger into their backside with a curious expression on their pale face.

Frisk clenched around them, uncomfortable. They remembered when Chara did this the other night, immediately knowing they hadn't gotten used to the feeling since then. They gasped when the finger inside of them moved out, pushing back in with another wet finger joining it.

Chara began to scissor Frisk's tight ass, raising an eyebrow in interest as they felt the walls tighten around them greatly. They started to pump their fingers in and out, twisting their hand every so often to rub against all of Frisk's walls.

The smaller teen felt apprehensive, tiny sparks of pleasure urging them moan quietly as another finger penetrated their backside. They never thought Chara would be into this. They felt three fingers spreading apart, slowly loosening the tight ring of muscle.

Soon, Chara had stopped, and Frisk panted as they felt them wipe their fingers on the bedsheets before moving off of their legs. Frisk made a noise of surprise as they felt their hair being tugged, lifting their head to ease the pain somewhat. Chara looked down at them, eyes shining with dominance and pure lust.

"Onto your hands and knees. Undress first." They demanded, releasing Frisk's hair and watching as they scrambled onto their hands and knees, kicking their shorts all the way off and tugging their shirt over their head, having lost their resistance the first time Chara had become corporeal to satisfy their urges.

Once they were on all fours, the ghost teen moved behind them, hands cupping Frisk's ass. Frisk whimpered as they felt themselves being groped, biting their lip softly to muffle their moans when a hand trailed down to their slit. Cool fingers quickly found their way to their swollen clit, rubbing it with a bit of pressure. Frisk moaned and moved their hips back slightly.

The hand on their womanhood stilled, and the hand on their ass raised up to slap it harshly. Frisk gasped and moved their body to its original position. They heard Chara snarl from behind them, obviously displeased. Frisk shuddered in slight pleasure as they felt their ass sting from the slap. Noticing this, Chara furrowed their eyebrows.

"Did I say you could move? What, does pain turn you on now?" They asked, starting to rub Frisk's clit again. All the other teen did was moan, an elbow buckling and forcing them to hold themselves up with one hand as nails dug into their backside. Another slap to the ass, and Frisk used their other arm to keep themselves up again, breath hitching.

"Fucking trash. You're turning out to be a kinky shit, aren't you, Frisk?" Chara insulted, slapping Frisk again and using their other hand to trace their folds. They moaned a bit louder, mouth hanging open. Drool started to leak from the corner of their mouth as they thought of the bruises they would have after Chara's arousal had passed.

"Disgusting." Chara hissed. They took their hands off of Frisk, leaving them to whine as they undid their pants. They yanked them down and threw them to the floor, underwear following soon after. Frisk continued to let small whines and sharp breaths to come out of their mouth, and their hair was pulled to yank their head to the left of them, eyes meeting an erect cock.

Frisk didn't have to be told what to do. They opened their mouth and stuck their tongue out slightly, the other teen silently sliding their dick onto the pink muscle and into the awaiting teen's mouth. Chara groaned quietly as Frisk gagged around them, their hard erection hitting the back of Frisk's throat.

The gagging teen raised a hand to wrap around the base of Chara's shaft, squeezing and stroking what they couldn't take in their mouth. They started to bob their head back and forth, shifting their body so they were more comfortable. Their free hand held them up as they worked at the cock given to them.

Chara grunted, moving Frisk's head closer to them occasionally by their hair. The other teen didn't mind, moaning whenever their head was tugged and causing Chara to groan at the vibrations surrounding them. They felt a warm tongue running across the underside of their dick every time they moved, and the hand that was around their base pumped them slightly when Frisk paused to suck at their head.

The ghost teen soon grew impatient of this and began moving their hips, thrusting into Frisk's mouth. Frisk let out a muffled sound of surprise, moving their hands to grip the other teen's hips as they gagged. Every time Chara paused to grind against their face, they sucked and licked and swallowed, eager to get this bit over with and get fucked.

After doing this a few times, it seemed to work. Chara grunted and pulled out of Frisk's mouth, using one hand to jerk themselves off as Frisk opened their mouth wide and stuck their tongue out, sensing Chara wanted to cum. If they'd learned anything from the other night, it was that the ghost teen had a much higher stamina than they had first expected.

"Fuck. Look at you, so ready to catch my fucking cum in your mouth, you dirty slut. Shit, you want it? You want to taste my cum?" Chara groaned, voice straining as they felt themselves getting closer and closer to release with each pump of their hand. Frisk nodded frantically, face flushed. They leaned forward slightly to lick at the tip of Chara, sending them over the edge.

Chara groaned, hips stuttering forward as semen shot out of them, string after thick string. Frisk moaned as most of the ghost teen's cum splashed across their face, only closing their mouth to taste them when their orgasm passed. They felt Chara's gaze on them as they licked their lips, bringing a hand to their chin to wipe off some semen and lick it off of their fingers.

They suddenly felt their hands being torn away from their mouth and Chara's hip and forcefully being turned around. They placed their hands onto the mattress below them and tried to look over their shoulder to see what Chara was doing, but instead moaned loudly and dropped their upper body to the bed as a still painfully hard erection pushed into them.

Chara didn't bother giving Frisk the time to adjust to their intrusion, gripping Frisk's hips to keep them in place as they pounded into the moaning teen mercilessly. Frisk could only pant and groan endlessly into their pillow, a slight pain radiating from their core as Chara thrusted into them without any warning.

Chara dug their nails into Frisk's hips, hearing a moan from them as they did so. They raised a hand up to slap at the already red ass of the teen below them, listening to the expected cry of pleasure, muffled by the pillow.

Frisk started to move their hips back and forth to meet Chara's hungry thrusts, getting another slap in return, but no scolding. They continued to do this, moaning wildly and drooling into the only thing ensuring their sounds of intense lust and pleasure weren't heard.

Chara released Frisk's aching hip and leaned over them to grope one of their breasts, feeling the other bounce and brush against their hand as they snapped their hips to meet the other teen's. They also took this opportunity to whisper dirty words into their ear.

"Yeah, you're enjoying this, huh? You're liking my rock hard cock pounding into your fucking pussy. Fuck, you're so wet Frisk, you make it so easy to..." Chara ended their sentence by thrusting particularly hard into Frisk with a low groan, hearing them sob with want and watching as they arched their back. "God, you're so vulnerable like this, Frisk. I could probably go out, get a knife, and come back, and you'd probably be laying right here, trying so fucking hard to cum by yourself, wouldn't you? Such a dirty fucking whore."

Frisk moaned in agreement, nodding their head again and moving their face from their pillow to look beneath them. Their hazy eyes traveled from their moving breasts, a pale hand massaging one of them, to their clenched thighs, watching as a bead of sweat trailed down to their knee.

They saw Chara's hips slapping against theirs and part of the ghost teen's shaft disappearing into their dripping hole over and over again, making the moan at the sight. Chara knew they were watching themselves getting fucked, aiming another harsh thrust to brush against Frisk's g-spot, making them moan and move their sweaty face back into their damp pillow.

Chara kept their fast pace, groaning whenever the other teen's walls clenched around their glistening member. They were close, and they knew Frisk was, too. The teen below them nearly sobbed in pleasure with almost every thrust hitting deep inside them and sending never-ending, raw euphoria and need through their veins.

The dominating teen was nearing their peak again. For whatever reason, they decided to make Frisk come undone first. They let go of their breast and pushed themselves up again, easily finding Frisk's swollen nub and rubbing it harshly as they thrusted.

Frisk nearly screamed into their pillow, body freezing still for a moment. Their legs started to tremble, and clear fluids suddenly burst out of their abused hole, squirting all over Chara's abdomen. The teen above them let a broken groan tumble past their lips, being forced to stop moving as their dick was clenched by Frisk's hot hole.

When Frisk's insides loosened around them as they came down from their high, Chara swiftly pulled out of them and stroked themselves, moaning and gasping along with the other teen as more strings of hot sperm burst from their cock and painted Frisk's red ass with white streaks. Frisk shook as Chara finished, struggling to hold themselves up.

They must've been quite a sight. A red-faced, trembling teen, moving their face smudged with dried cum off their pillow to catch their breath as their irritated ass was ejaculated on by a sadistic murderer melted into a panting, moaning mess as they stroked their slowly softening erection. Frisk moaned quietly and shuddered just thinking about it.

Chara took their other hand off of Frisk, leaving them to collapse onto their surprisingly damp bedsheets. The only thing keeping them from sleeping was the fact that someone may come to wake them up in the morning and see them in such a lewd state. Chara sighed in what seemed like content, and Frisk felt the weight on their bed lessen as the satisfied teenager transformed back into their ghost form, looking as normal and clean as ever.

"Hey, dumbass," Chara called, floating down to lay on Frisk's carpeted floor. "You gonna clean up or what? Either way doesn't matter to me. You're the one who'll have to explain yourself if you get found out, after all."

Frisk glared at the ghost, who simply raised a mocking eyebrow at them before disappearing into thin air, as if they weren't at all responsible for the mess that was Frisk's ruined bed. The worn out teen sighed before begrudgingly sitting up and flinching as they put their whole weight on their ass, which was sore for more than one reason.

They'd have a hard time explaining why they had to avoid sitting down for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really know what to write besides actual sex because someone suggested it?? And I guess I just kinda wandered into butt stuff territory because I wanted it to be longer than just the actual frick frack parts?? Idk, the ending ran off somewhere and I improvised, and it's past 2 am and I'm just kinda confused with myself??
> 
> Anyway, this story is now totally complete and I don't really want to continue it, so if you have any suggestions, please don't ask for a continuation. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I... This is basically the whole reason I made an Ao3 account. This is also the first sinful fanfiction I've ever written, so... I hope it was worth reading? I know it ended badly, though. Oops? Thanks for reading!


End file.
